


Here and Now

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blackwatch Era, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: In the aftermath of Venice, tension remains. Take your victories where you can, and appreciate comfort, wherever it's found.





	1. Chapter 1

“You look exhausted,” you commented as Jesse trudged into his dorm.

He started, surprised to see you there. Silence hung between the two of you as you crossed towards him, taking his hat and cape. You busied yourself with checking him over again, still wearing your proverbial support hat. He let you do it. There was no sense in arguing that he was perfectly fine—you’d just shush him and keep looking for something to fix. And really—he liked it.

He liked that you cared about him, and made no secret of that fact. He liked that you worried about him, because he meant a lot to you. He liked it because the feeling was mutual. A fecund pause hung in the space between you when you finally stopped looking.

He couldn’t tell if you were satisfied, or if you’d finally given up—as if you hadn’t had several hours to look everyone over on the flight back from Venice. You found each other’s gaze easily, and the distance between you disappeared as you put your arms around his neck. He responded in kind, tucking into the hollow of your throat as he wound his arms around your smaller frame, crushing you in against his chest.

_Damn_ , but that felt good. Things in Venice had been tense—more so than he cared to admit, really. Everyone had escaped mostly unscathed, but Morrison was going to have a PR nightmare to deal with now. After a beat passed on those lingering thoughts, he pushed them from his mind—that wasn’t his problem.

No, the only thing he had to concern himself with right now was the woman who’d sat waiting in his dorm for three hours while he debriefed.

He finally released his hold on you to take a step back, and something about your expression seemed to ache. He brushed his thumb over your lips, and you tried to smile, but he could see the way your brows knit.

“Hey,” he called to you, tipping your face up just a little. “Penny for those thoughts, sweetheart?”

You snorted out a laugh, your expression softening only briefly before it crumbled again. Shaking your head, you put your arms around his broad torso, and pressed your face into his chest.

When you let go of him to step back, you wiped feebly at your eyes, trying to brush away your tears. He didn’t chide or shush you, but leaned down and put a lingering kiss on your forehead.

“I’m here, sweet pea,” he whispered, thumb brushing over your cheekbone.

You nodded, swallowing the sound of your sniffle. “Yeah…” A beat. “Let’s go for a bath.”

Jesse smiled as he put a kiss on your crown, nudging your chin. “Sure thing. You bring the bubble bath?”

He was teasing you, but you looked oddly serious as you nodded. “I thought you might want it.”

There was a brief pause as he considered you, then huffed out a chuckle. “You always could read me like an open book…”

“Come on,” you said, taking his hand. He nodded, letting you tug him towards the bathroom.

The pair of you stripped down without preamble, letting the tub fill with warm water and bubbles. You let Jesse pin your hair up, happy to feel his deft fingers playing through your tresses.

He settled into the tub first, the relief of his sigh palpable as he leaned back. You waited until he beckoned you in, making sure he was comfortable before you joined him. Once you’d worked your way into his embrace, he shifted about, and you heard the soft click of his lighter.

You grimaced a little—it was the sole habit of his that you genuinely hated, but you weren’t about to chide him for it. Not after tonight. He let out another sigh on his first exhale, the wafting plumes passing away from you—it wasn’t as if he didn’t know you hated it, or that you were being more than tolerant, and really… he wasn’t an asshole.

You surprised him when you tipped your head back after his second draw, coaxing him down to kiss you. He debated only briefly if he should ask if you were sure, but decided against it—if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be asking.

The kiss was slow, and deep, and hungry. It felt good to kiss you. It always did, but something about the urgency of his return felt a little different. It felt better than usual.

You hated the taste of ash in his mouth, but right now, it just reminded you that he was still there. As you deepened the kiss, warm tongue gliding against his, you turned to get closer.

Had Venice even been that dicey, in comparison to some of the missions you’d seen in the past? Probably not, you decided, but with the way things had been going, lately, it felt like too much. Having to pussyfoot around even more than usual, the UN putting more pressure on Overwatch—and Blackwatch, by proxy—tensions rising up and growing out like wildfire…

No, Venice really hadn’t been that bad. But it had been enough.

Jesse finally broke the kiss, tugging your head back gently by your hair, leaning down to draw teeth and lips along the curve of your throat. That felt nice, and heat pooled in your belly as you trembled. As he leaned back and released you, he took another long draw on his cigarillo, more smoke billowing around you as he thumbed down the shape of your breast.

“How about that penny, sweetheart?”

A beat passed between you, and your hands slid up along his thighs beneath the water. You watched the way his chest rose with a held breath, and felt the way he shuddered—just a little—beneath your touch. With a smile, you leaned forward to put kisses along his collarbones.

“What’s there to say, Jesse?” A pause, fingers drifting up over the definition of his hip, and taut plane of his belly. “You’re here. I’m here. We’re both safe…”

He hummed as he tamped out the end of the cigarillo. “That we are,” he replied, leaving the leftover tobacco on the ashtray, to be dealt with later. “But you look like you got a little more on your mind than that.”

You shrugged a little dismissively. “Sure. Wouldn’t you?” You put in. “The way Talon came after you…”

He chuckled as he caught your chin, drawing you in for a brief kiss. “Nothing we couldn’t handle, sweet pea. And you were there in the dropship crew. We were in good hands.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel that, too, Jesse,” you snapped, looking at him sternly. “I know Venice wasn’t that bad. I get it—you’ve seen worse, and I’ve seen you get through worse. I’ve had to patch more of your wounds and bullet holes than even Doctor Ziegler, but you can’t tell me you don’t understand.”

His expression softened—of course he understood. He felt it too, but what option did you have? After the most recent attempt on Gérard, there was no way Blackwatch was going to let Talon off easy—but it seemed Talon wouldn’t be letting _Blackwatch_ off easy, either.

“They’ll keep comin’,” he muttered.

“Is that supposed to comfort me?”

“There’s no comfort to be found out of this, darlin’. You know that,” he replied, leveling you with a grim look. “I want to say ‘it can’t get much worse’, but you and I both know that’s just invitin’ the Devil to do otherwise.”

“Even if it wasn’t, we both know it can,” you added, your shoulders slumping as you bowed your head. Jesse sighed deeply as he grabbed your hip to steady you, sliding down further into the water. Reclining into the backrest, he waited for you to lean back into his chest again, bracketing your legs with his own as you settled. He found your hand beneath the warm water and twined your fingers up, lifting it to kiss the back of your palm.

“I’m here, sweetheart, and so are you. That’s got to be enough, for now.”

You sighed as you squeezed at his fingers, and craned up to press a lingering kiss against his jaw. “It always was, cowboy.”

* * *

Jesse was oddly quiet as you slipped into the twin bed next to him. He scooted over to give you space, and you reached for him.

“How about a penny for _your_ thoughts, cowboy?” Your voice was soft and inviting, and Jesse bit his lip.

“How much did you hear over comms?” He asked, not looking at you.

_Ah._ “I heard enough,” you replied. “You’re upset about how Reyes handled Antonio,” you guessed.

Jesse glanced aside, then deflated a little as he sighed. “It just doesn’t make sense. He said he wanted to bring him in, get information. But this? He said it was an extraction; this was a God damn execution.”

You nodded sagely. “It was, but we’ve killed before, Jesse. Why does this specific instance have you so twitchy?”

“It’s not that, sweet pea—I know what black ops is,” he snapped. “It’s the principle. We went in for an _extraction_. We expected to just walk him right out of the city, but the second Reyes made that decision, he put _all of us_ in danger.”

“That’s true, but I don’t think Reyes planned it that way. If all he intended was to kill Antonio outright, we both know that the lead up would have been very different. I don’t think this played out the way he expected it to.” You kept your tone unnaturally even, and Jesse squinted.

“You sound like you got an opinion about it…”

You shrugged. “I’m not going to pretend like I know what the Commander was thinking in there, but I do know he’s a smart man, and he doesn’t have an explosive temper. He made a decision, and it was one that he felt was best.”

“We made our decision before we got there. He should have just stuck to the plan!” Jesse snarled.

You sighed as you bowed your head. “Sometimes plans have to change, without warning. I heard what Antonio said…” A pause. “He sounded like he was expecting us—like he knew we were coming.”

Jesse looked perplexed, his brow furrowing. “You think we got a mole?”

“We’ve _had_ moles, Jesse. It’s how they’ve hit us before—it’s how they got us in Rome. I’d wager it’s how they got us this time, too.”

“No one else knew about this op except for Morrison,” Jesse insisted.

“No one but whoever was on the mission. That’s you four, me, and Tymczyszyn. She didn’t know anything _about_ to op, just that you needed a drop off and a pick up, so I don’t think it was her. So that just leaves the five of us.” Jesse scowled, but you went on before he could speak. “I don’t think it was you, and I know Genji too well to think he’d even consider it—especially given what I know about his family’s history with Talon. So that leaves—”

“O’Deorain.” Jesse practically _snarled_ the geneticist’s name, and your expression softened.

“I was going to say ‘that leaves me, Reyes, and O’Deorain’, but that’s fine, too.”

“I didn't think for a _second_ that it’d be you, sweetheart,” Jesse snapped, looking at you sternly. “And I might think that Reyes made a stupid decision, but I trust him. That leaves Moira—she’s the only variable here. You think she’s a mole?”

You shrugged. “I’m not saying she is, or isn’t. I’m just saying that _someone_ on the team had to have snitched about this op to Talon, because there was _no way_ they should have known we were coming, but they _knew_.”

Jesse cursed, and you reached down for his hands, which he readily gave, and you stroked his palms with your thumbs. You sometimes could forget that he was a trained killer when he looked at you with his soft brown eyes and boyish charms. But when his gaze grew hard like that, and his jaw set, it was all you could remember.

“Maybe I don’t _completely_ agree with how Reyes handled the situation in the moment, but I’m not sorry Antonio’s dead, and I’m not sorry about how he died,” you whispered, your voice sharp. “That shitsack got _exactly_ what was coming to him.”

“You sound like you were there,” he replied. You looked away, your hands withdrawing. Jesse raised a brow. “There somethin’ you’re not tellin’ me?”

“I wanted to be on the extraction team with you and Genji, but Reyes said I was too close to the situation, and he couldn’t risk a loose cannon.” There was a pause while Jesse took your hands again. “Ironic, considering the outcome.”

Jesse snorted, and you gave a wan smile, leaning forward for a soft kiss, which he eagerly returned. “He was right—I was too close to it. I told him I still wanted to be on the op, even if I wasn’t on the ground, so that’s how I ended up as your handler. I said that wasn’t good enough, and I think he almost pulled rank, but he ended up giving me access to his body cam.”

“Was he wearing—”

“Encrypted live feed,” you interrupted him. “The data was being destroyed as it was transmitted. He knew it was risky, but he also knew why I wanted to be there, and I’m lucky he’s a reasonable man.”

There was silence as Jesse’s grip on you tightened. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What? That the Commander gave me the body cam feed? Or that I wanted in on the mission?”

“All of it,” he demanded. You deflated as you sighed, reaching to take his face in your hands again.

“I mean, I’m sure you could have assumed I wanted in on the mission because I was your handler—you know that’s not my usual role. As for the body cam… that was need to know. You were prepping for the mission when I talked to Reyes the first time, and I had to find Khanania right away to help me encrypt the feed and make sure the data was being destroyed. As soon as that was done, everyone was ready, so we were on our way,” you replied.

“What about in the transport, while we were still en route?” Jesse muttered.

You rolled your eyes. “Like I said, Jesse— _need to know_. You didn’t _need_ to know. Besides, what was I going to do? Announce it to everyone in the bay? Hell no. The Commander gave me access to that feed _in confidence_ , because he _knew_ how personal this was for me, too. I don’t have the same kind of history with Gérard as he does, but he’s been a good teacher, and I owe him a lot.”

“You owe more to Reyes—”

“Are we doing this right now? Are we splitting those hairs, cowboy?” You snapped. “Because if you _really_ want to go there, I owe you the most out of anyone here.”

Jesse flustered. “What about Genji?” He tried, but his voice was pathetic, even to his own ears.

“Shut up,” you chided. “Don’t split those hairs with me, Jesse. Don’t you dare. How many times have you saved my skin on ops? How much did you teach me, as my peer and my friend, and more? You always pushed me, because you believed in my potential, so I tried because of that.” Jesse didn’t argue any of your points, but he looked terribly embarrassed. “Thought you were sly, huh? That I didn’t figure it out?” He flinched, but again, didn’t argue. “Right. And then, when that wasn’t enough, you lobbied for me when brass wanted to shitcan me for the Skopje Incident—”

“That was bad intel. Not your fault—”

“ _Splitting hairs_ ,” you interrupted him. “It doesn’t matter—it was my responsibility, and I didn’t do my due diligence on those dossiers. I could have gotten a lot of people killed, you included. I basically owe you my entire career because of it.”

“You don’t owe me _shit_ , and you know it.”

“Splitting. Hairs.” You growled. “Reyes gave me a chance, but you were the one who tried to make me stick. Damned if I know why. I’m the least qualified to be here, and I’ve proven that about a dozen times over.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Jesse demanded. “If you didn’t deserve to be here, you wouldn’t be. You don’t owe anyone anything, least of all me.”

You stared each other down for what seemed like ages, neither willing to budge. He’d keep arguing that you were there because you deserved it. You’d insist it was because of him. It didn’t matter, in the end—

“We’re _both_ here,” Jesse finally insisted. “That’s what counts. That’s enough.”

You let out a defeated sigh. “Yeah,” you agreed. “This is so stupid…”

“Yeah, well, I ain’t exactly happy with it, either,” he muttered, rolling away from you. You knew his nose was practically jammed up against the wall.

“Do you want me to go?”

His shoulders slumped and he turned back over. “No. Stay.”

“You going to tell me what’s got you all riled up, then? You never really answered me.”

A beat passed before Jesse let out a deep sigh. “I’m… concerned, about what happens next. This is the first time the world has been exposed to Blackwatch ops, and I don’t know what it means for the future.”

There was a pause as your fingers worked under the fabric of his shirt, his muscles twitching under your touch. “You mean Blackwatch?”

“Blackwatch. Overwatch,” he paused. “ _Us_. You and me… There’s always been a lot at stake, but bein’ exposed like this…” Jesse looked bewildered. “People are going to come lookin’, now...”

You didn’t need to ask for clarity to know what he meant. Deadlock was put in shambles over a decade ago when Blackwatch ran the sting that had ended up bringing him into the fold—you hadn’t arrived yet, but you’d read the reports. The trouble was, the damn gang was like a hydra—cut off one head, and more took its place. Deadlock had been wounded, sure, but destroyed? Hardly.

“Well…” Your fingers drifted a little further up his belly, raising his shirt along with your touch. “We’ll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, won’t we.”

Jesse let out a sigh that was more like a purr as he scooted a little closer, hand gliding along your side. “We, huh?” He hummed, leaning in to put a soft kiss on your mouth. You nodded with an affirmative murmur, and he smiled. “I like the sound of that.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes passed you in comfortable silence while your hands gently explored one another. Jesse looked thoughtful all of a sudden, and he grinned.

“You remember that time when we were sparring on the mats?”

Your brow furrowed, and you shook your head. “We’ve done a lot of sparring, Jesse… you’re going to have to be more specific.”

He hummed as he scooted a little closer, leaving soft kisses along the curve of your throat. “I mean that one time, you and me were still pretty green as an item,” his hands slipped up over the swell of your breasts, fondling softly. “We’d only just started bein’ really intimate—”

“Oh—” Your breath hitched as your face flushed with heat.

“You managed to knock me down, get me pinned under you,” he tweaked your nipples, rolling them between his fingers. “There was a solid thirty seconds where you just sat there, knees on either side of my head, starin’ down at me—”

“Jesse—”

“You had the cutest look on your face, all innocent and curious,” he ignored your flustered squirming. “Then, you played your hands through my hair—remember what you said to me, sweetheart?”

There was a long, _long_ pause while you tried to wait and see if Jesse would give up, but you definitely remembered. When he kept humming encouragingly at you, you just sighed.

“I said ‘you look good down there.’”

Jesse snorted, nibbling along the throb of your pulse. “Think you want to make good on that idea?” He purred.

“Is that a polite way of asking me to sit on your face?”

Jesse laughed as he sat up, peeling the camisole off your body. “You want to try somethin’ else?” He murmured. His hands drifted back up the bare skin of your belly, fondling and caressing the plush mounds of your breasts.

You arched into his touch with a soft whine, coaxing him down into a kiss. “Is that how you want me?”

Jesse hummed as his mouth drifted down the dip of your collarbones. “I want you however you’re most comfortable,” he murmured, warm and open-mouthed kisses teasing over the buds of your nipples. “If that means ridin’ my face, all the better.”

“You just like it when I’m on top,” you tried to tease, but your voice was shaky. You moaned as he drew a nipple into his mouth, suckling on you while his fingers toyed with the other.

“I do,” he murmured as he nuzzled across your breastbone to switch sides. “Really, I like you any way. But you do look awful pretty up top.”

You whined as Jesse slipped his hand up between your legs, stroking over the damp spot in your panties. “Oh,” he purred, nipping at your jaw. “All wet already, I see.”

You pulled him up into a hard, demanding kiss to shut him up, licking into his mouth as you palmed over the shape of his erection in his sweats. “Don’t try and tease me when you were ready to go as soon as I got into bed.”

Jesse fisted his hand into the hair at the nape of your neck, tugging just enough to make you moan. “I was ready to go when I saw you in here, waitin’ for me after everything that happened, but go on—I ain’t denyin’ any of that.”

You huffed as you pushed his hand back between your legs. “You’re the worst, Jesse McCree,” you muttered, biting out your moans against his mouth.

“I hate these damn beds,” he snarled suddenly. “Too fuckin’ small—” You realised you were right at the edge, about to fall off, and Jesse had barely enough space to move around in.

“You could just get on top of me,” you commented slyly.

“You’d think twelve years of service counted for somethin’, or would at least get you a bigger bed,” he muttered, ignoring your jab. You laughed as you scooted off the mattress.

“Lay down, boy. I’ll give you what you want,” you said, sliding your panties down while he got comfortable. He peeled his own shirt off before flopping into the mattress, hands folded behind his head as he stretched himself out luxuriantly.

“You ever think of taking up modeling if shit goes south?” You asked, fingers dusting along the thick trail of hair below his navel. Jesse stroked your arm, and it was an oddly comforting gesture.

“Not really. You?”

“Mm, no,” you replied, gaze distant. “Though I have been told I’d look good on a casting couch.”

He huffed out your name, and you flustered as you cleared your throat. “Sorry… forget myself sometimes.”

After a pause, Jesse grinned wickedly. “Well, if you’re interested, my casting couch is always open.”

You snorted out a laugh. Grazing the tips of your nails along his belly, you grabbed the hem of his sweats and pulled them off. His cock sprang free, and you hummed as you leaned down, stroking slow and teasing while you kissed and licked over the crown.

Jesse hissed as he tried to grab at your hair, but found the angle too awkward as you stood beside him. “Come on, now, sweet pea—thought you said you’d give me what I want,” he whined.

Your thumb brushed over his slit as you eased his foreskin back. “Aw, don’t you want me to suck your dick, Jesse?” You crooned.

He was shaking under your attentions, and you didn’t have to ask to know why he was so tense. He looked a tiny bit embarrassed, but more put out, or even a little hurt than anything else. “I want _you_ , sweetheart. Please don’t be like that tonight…”

You sighed a little, drawing the flat of your tongue slowly along the underside of his shaft until you reached his sac, sucking one into your mouth briefly. His desperate grunt was strangled in his throat, and you felt a gush of precome coat your fingers.

He whined out your name. “ _Please_ —” He scrambled to touch you, but you were just out of his reach, his fingers grazing along your hip.

“Alright, Jesse—you’ve been such a good boy, I _suppose_ I can give you what you want.”

Belatedly, he realised you had been coaxing him into begging for what he wanted. “You little shit—”

“What’s that?” Your tone was sharp, and Jesse froze.

“Nothin’…”

You purred as you hopped onto the bed, swinging your leg over his shoulders. Positioning your hips above his face, you watched him with a coy expression as he tried to crane up to reach you. You tutted him gently as you pushed him back down, one hand putting pressure on his throat to make him behave.

“You going to tie my hands to the bed posts like last time?” He purred, teeth and tongue teasing along your inner thigh.

“You’re a kinky one, Jesse McCree,” you laughed. “But no. I know you like touching me too much and it’s fun to tease you, but… I just want to know you’re here with me, tonight…”

The inflection of your words and their unspoken meaning wasn’t lost on him—you wouldn’t admit it right away, but you were still shaken by what happened. He nuzzled into the soft flesh of your thigh, giving you a soft bite.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweet pea,” he murmured.

Hands flat on his chest, you lowered your hips until he wrapped his arms around your thighs and let his grip guide you where he wanted you. The first stroke of his tongue along your folds made you suck in a sharp breath, fingers digging into his skin. You hissed out his name, and his response was a drawn out hum. The vibrations traveled up through your core, his scruff and stubble scratching along your thighs, and more sensitive places as he moved eagerly along the length of your slit. He let out a moan against your slick skin, following the shallow movement of your hips as you canted against him.

“ _Fuck_ , Jesse,” you whined out as his lips closed around your clit, suckling gently. Your skin pilled into gooseflesh as he stroked his hands along your sides, and up the expanse of your back. You watched with lidded eyes as his cock twitched between his legs. Licking your lips, you leaned over and laved your tongue around his head, your fingers brushing along the velvet skin. You heard him grit out a curse between your thighs, and giggled as you wiggled your hips.

“Having fun back there?” You cooed, lazily swirling your tongue around the crown of his shaft. He only grunted in response, returning his attention to your folds. You wanted to keep teasing him with your mouth and hands, but the more focused he became on chasing your release, the less you found you could concentrate. You sat back, finally, your hands stroking along the taut plane of his belly and chest while Jesse’s arms held you in place, his mouth working you over.

With one arm still wrapped around your hips, he reached out with the other, pulling your hands back up to his neck. You giggled as you curled your fingers up with his. Your free hand rested against the column of his throat, briefly stroking the skin before you hummed.

“You know how to tap out?” You murmured, not looking at him—because how could you, when his face was buried up between your legs? He moaned a sound of agreement as he squeezed at your fingers. You watched the way his cock twitched, drooling precome as you put pressure on the sides of his throat. He trembled underneath you, the wet, lewd sounds his mouth made against you punctuated by virile moans.

“I’m close,” you whispered, and you were, eyes lidded as you focused on the pressure building in your core. Your hips canted eagerly against him, and he followed your rhythm, fingers digging into your skin where he held you.

“Harder,” he groaned out, muffled by his actions. You couldn’t help your laugh, but obliged him anyway, putting more pressure on. He moaned loudly, breath rattling in his chest as he closed his lips around your clit, suckling until you let out a loud whine, your hips jerking up off his face.

“Come back,” he wheezed, and you knew he was running short of breath.

“Tap out,” you insisted, but he shook his head, pulling you back down.

“Come on my face, pretty lady,” he rasped. “Then I will.”

“For fuck— _Jesse!_ ” You moaned out, trembling as he pushed you closer.

The coil wound up so tightly in your belly finally snapped, and your body went rigid. Your thighs were tense and shaking, trying to close up around him as he held you fast. He carried on licking and kissing and suckling at you until you cried, desperately trying to lift your hips.

He released his hold on you, and you lifted your hand from his throat, still trembling. Jesse let out a satisfied groan as you slowly raised your hips off his face, your body slumping over until you were strewn out over his torso. Your head rested on his hip, mouth slowly teasing his cock as one hand stroked him.

“You happy down there, sugar plum?” He teased, fingers ghosting along the cleft of your ass.

“Just catching my breath,” you hummed, kitten-licking along the base of his shaft. “You want me on top again?”

He purred as his fingers teased and tickled along the crease of your groin, pushing his thumb up between your labia to rub over the nub of your clit. “I’d like that,” he murmured. “But what do you want?”

You relaxed as your hips moved languidly against his attention. Your mouth moved along his length, leaving soft kisses on him as you moved to sit up. Swinging yourself around in a fluid movement, you settled your hips over his. “I want what you want, cowboy,” you purred, reaching down to align him with your entrance.

Looking at his face, he was a pleased wreck of sweat and your slick, and you couldn’t help your giggle. “You look a right mess, Jesse.”

“And proudly,” he beamed, tucking his hands up behind his head again.

You rolled your eyes, but looked at him fondly. “Blessed is the girl with a man who’s proud of that,” you sighed, leaning down to press teasing kisses against his mouth.

“Blessed is the man with a lady who lets him,” he teased back.

“Didn’t exactly have to twist my arm.”

“Oh, no? If I recall, you said you’d give me what I want, then proceeded to try suckin’ my dick, instead,” he replied, pushing his thumb into your mouth. You laughed around the digit, biting him softly.

“I did give you want you wanted, though.”

“ _Eventually_. I could go again, if you—”

“Alright, Jesse,” you scolded him. “I get it, you’re a pussy-eating powerhouse. Just shut up and let me ride your dick for a bit, will you?”

Jesse threw his head back with a laugh, his hands stroking along your sides. “Whatever you like, sweetheart.”

“Whatever _you_ like, cowman,” you shot back.

You both let out a resounding groan as you slowly sank down onto him, your head tipped back as your fingers curled into his belly. When you bottomed out, Jesse raised his hips to grind against you, listening to the delighted whine you let out.

“Feel good, sweetheart?” He purred, hand stroking along your side.

“Yeah,” you sighed with a nod. “You?”

“Never better,” he cooed, palming over your breasts as you arched your back. The feeling of being spread open by him was familiar, by now, but still exquisite. You moved slow, grinding down against him as your hips moved in a slow figure eight.

“You look so pretty up there, sweet pea,” he crooned, tweaking your nipples. You laughed as you stroked along his forearms.

“You mind if we take it slow tonight, cowboy?” You murmured. Jesse reached up to take your face in his hands.

“C’mere,” he said, coaxing you all the way down for a slow kiss. “You take whatever you need, darlin’, however you need it.”

Your brow furrowed, and your eyes pricked with the sting of tears. You buried your face into his shoulder as you continued to move your hips, taking him slow and deep. “Thank you for keeping your promise, Jesse…” you whispered against his skin.

Fingers drifted along your spine as he followed your rhythm, grinding his hips against yours. “You know I won’t ever let you down on purpose,” he murmured, nuzzling into the curve of your throat.

“I know…”

“You going to be alright, sweetheart?” He squeezed at the nape of your neck, his other hand gripping the ample flesh of your ass, guiding your hips against his.

You lifted your torso, keeping your head bowed to steal soft kisses from him. “I’m still a little raw,” you admitted. “It seemed like it was pretty touch-and-go for a while there, tonight.”

“It was,” he agreed. “But we were in good hands.”

You let out a shaky laugh as you began to move your hips with a little more urgency. “Flattery will get you everywhere, cowboy.”

“Took a lot more than flattery to get you on my arm,” he teased, shifting to plant his feet into the mattress.

“Flattery will get you _most_ places,” you corrected with a giggle. He grabbed your hips to hold you down, grinding up against you. The change in depth made you groan, your head tipping back as your spine arched.

“God _damn_ , you feel good,” you huffed. Jesse chuckled as his hands drifted along your sides, listening to the affirmative moans and hitched gasps that spilled past your lips.

“You sound like you’re really enjoyin’ yourself up there, sweetheart,” he crooned, one hand dipping between your legs to rub over the hard nub of your clit. Your eyes lidded and heavy, you followed his movements, nodding helplessly.

“Aren’t you?” You whimpered.

“Oh, I most certainly am,” he gritted out, biting his lip at the rhythmic flexing of your walls signaling your impending climax. He purred as he increased his tempo. “Go on, sweet pea. Come for me. Let me feel you.”

You whispered his name between desperate gasps, and cursed as the coil in your belly wound up tighter. “ _Fuck_ , Jesse, you feel _so good_ —” Your breath caught in your throat and you wound the fingers of his free hand up in yours, pinning it into the mattress as you bowed over. You kissed him, over and over, and he eagerly swallowed the sound of your moans.

Between rough kisses and hitched gasps he urged you on towards your release. One hand stayed pressed into the sheet beneath yours, squeezing at your fingers; the other rested between you, coaxing your pleasure along, rubbing over the bud of your clit in swift, insistent strokes. You sobbed out your pleasure, eyes rolling back as strings of breathless praise escaped you.

The tightly wound coil in your belly finally snapped, and you let out a cry of delight as you gushed out, slicking down his cock as your hips twitched and your thighs shook, chasing your pleasure as you wrung his out. Jesse grabbed onto your hips and held you in place, fucking you through your orgasm as he chased his own. He followed only a moment later, an inelegant, stuttering groan tumbling out of him as his pleasure crested, and he spilled inside of you.

You bit down on your lip as you leaned back, your sweat-dappled body on vivid display before him. Your chest heaved as you slowly caught your breath, and you watched as Jesse winced while you flexed around him, your hips moving in slow, deliberate patterns, drawing out the afterglow.

“You’re a brat,” he mumbled. Your thighs shook as you raised your hips, letting him slip out of your body. His softening organ slumped against his belly, and he spread out your labia with his thumbs, watching your entrance twitch with the aftershocks of pleasure as the trickle of his come spilled out. When the flow had tapered off, he glanced up at your face, then slipped a thumb up over the bud of your clit, watching the way your expression crumbled.

“I don’t think I have another one in me,” you gasped, but you weren’t pushing his hand away. No, you were chasing his movements, your hips moving in shallow thrusts against his attention. Jesse licked his lips as he continued working over you in firm, broad strokes.

“I think you do, sweetheart,” he hummed, a devilish smirk on his face. “In fact, I think you’re well on your way, now.”

You chewed your lips as your brow furrowed, and you nodded, fingers curling into the sheets as you leaned back. His free hand drifted up over the taut plane of your belly, soothing the tremble of your muscles.

“Come on, sweetheart. Give us one more.” He knew you were teetering on the edge of another orgasm with how hard you shook, and carried on whispering gentle praise and encouragement, his free hand brushing along the quaking length of your thigh.

Your breathing grew shallow, and then your body went rigid again, your hips twitching as you chased his touch. He hummed, his insistent stroking over your clit not ceasing. You cried, grabbing at his wrist to stop him. Your body twitched and trembled wildly, and your chest heaved with your breaths as you tried to collect yourself again.

“See?” He cooed, stroking and massaging along your quivering thighs. “You did have one more in you.”

You let out a deep breath as you closed up your legs, a soft smile on your features as your head slumped against your shoulder. “You’re a devil,” you scolded him.

“And a happy one,” he teased back. You let out a breathless laugh, shaking your head fondly.

“Made a bit of a mess,” you commented, glancing down. You couldn’t see it, but you didn’t need to. Jesse shrugged.

“The best kind of mess,” he teased, stroking along the outside of your thighs. “Why don’t you go for a shower, and I’ll change the sheets.”

You nodded, but didn’t move right away. Instead, you shifted to lean over him, pressing soft kisses against his mouth. When you paused, leaning your forehead against his, a pregnant silence hung between you as you stroked your fingers along his cheeks. He kissed you again, once. It was chaste, and you nudged your nose against his with a sweet smile.

“I love you, Jesse McCree.”

It wasn’t the first time you’d said it—not even close. But every time you did, it made his heart flutter in his chest and his head feel a little lighter—like he couldn’t quite believe you meant it. But he knew you did.

His sleepy smile made you giggle, and he kissed you again, but it was much less chaste, this time. The fingers of one hand slipped up into your hair, squeezing at the nape of your neck. “I love you, too.” _More than I know what to do with._ You smiled as you left a lingering kiss against his forehead before slipping off the bed.

“I’ll leave the sheets to you, then, cowboy. Be back soon.”

He watched as you disappeared into the bathroom, then hopped off the bed—the sheets really _did_ need to get changed, but he decided as he heard the sound of running water that a shower actually sounded really nice. _Real nice, indeed._


End file.
